shugochara_peachpitfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikuto Tsukiyomi
Ikuto is seventeen year old boy in his senior year of highschool who only wishes to be free like an alleycat. He is also one of the main supporting characters. Background Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a teenage boy who is trapped by his step-father in a company called Easter and is forced to do their dirty work for them. His job is to find X eggs and destroy them so he can help Easter narrow down the search for the Embryo. However, Ikuto really wants the Embryo so that he can save himself from Easter and not be kept prisoner there forever. Ikuto was first seen in the first episode when he appeared before Amu, wanting to take her three eggs in hope that one of them was the Embryo. However, he failed because Amu grabbed her eggs back and kept them held close long enough for Ikuto to give up and run away. However, he wasn't done giving up. He appeared every time one of Amu's eggs hatched in hope it would be the Embryo, but was disappointed every time. Ikuto was forced to work for Easter after his father went overseas and disappeared from his life. His mother then married a man named Kazuomi Hoshina who took over her buisness, Easter, and made it his own evil corporation that he would use to find the Embryo. Since he was Ikuto's stepfather, Ikuto had to do what he said, no matter how much he hated him. As he worked for Easter, he hoped and dreamed that one day he could escape and go find his father. Helping him to achieve this dream was Utau Tsukiyomi, his biological sister. Utau used all of her time and energy to try to find the Embryo because she wanted to wish Ikuto free. Ikuto took her for granted and never tried to tell her to stop, but when he finally realized all that she had done for him in the finale of the second season, he smiled at her and told her that she didn't have to help him anymore, that he would gain his freedom with his own hands. In the second season, Ikuto actually tried to escape from Easter, but had to continually run and sleep outside because he couldn't rest anywhere. Finally, he decided to rest at Amu's house for a week or so until he got better, but after that, he was captured. Easter took away Ikuto's precious violin and used it to control him and force him to transform into "Death Rebel." When he transformed into Death Rebel, he had no control over his body and his mind was twisted by the ideas of Easter, and when he got out of that state, he wouldn't remember anything he did. Finally, in the final battle of the second season, Ikuto gained his freedom. Amu used her power as Amulet Dia and purified his heart, turning him back to normal. Also, when his heart was purified, amazingly, the humpty lock and the dumpty key combined and transformed Amu into Amulet Fortune, and Ikuto into Seven Seas Treasure. Later, after Easter admitted their defeat, they let Ikuto have his freedom, which he used to go overseas to find his father. He still sends texts and pictures to Utau, Tadase, and Amu to keep in touch with them. During the series, clips of Ikuto's past with Tadase were revealed. It turns out that the Humpty Lock belonged to Tadase's father, and the Dumpty Key belonged to Ikuto's father. However, when Ikuto's father gave the Dumpty Key to Tadase, Ikuto stole it back and kept it, giving Tadase a life-long grudge against him. In the last chapter of Shugo Chara Encore, Ikuto called Utau and told her he would be returning to Japan to see Yukari's and Nikkaido's wedding. The next day, he appeared and talked with Amu. Of course, Amu ended up pissed and yelled at him, but everything smoothed over by the time the wedding came. Ikuto's last appearance in the series was when Amu fell after finding out Nagihiko's secret, and he and Tadase caught her. Shugo Chara Yoru Yoru is Ikuto's only shugo chara and he represents Ikuto's dream to be free like an alleycat. Although he is Ikuto's true self, he doesn't act like Ikuto at all! Even when Yoru takes over Ikuto's body and Ikuto is supposed to act like his would-be-self, he acts exactly the same! The only time in the series he is seen acting like Yoru is when he was little and Yoru did his first character change, causing Ikuto to become mad and yell, almost hissing like a cat. Yoru is very protective of Ikuto and always lectures him if he endangers his health. While Ikuto was running from Easter, Yoru helped him out a lot by bringing him jackets and food and coming up with the idea to stay at Amu's house until he got better. In the last chapter of Shugo Chara, Yoru went back inside Ikuto's heart. Character Transformations Black Lynx When Ikuto transforms with Yoru, he becomes Black Lynx. Ikuto uses his powers as Black Lynx to destroy X Eggs and get rid of his enemies. He also uses Black Lynx to defend Utau when people are going after her. When he transforms into Black Lynx he wears a cat-like, leather outfit that helps him move easily and jump to great heights. He also has three metal claws on his right glove that he uses to perform the attack "Slash Claw" which breaks apart anything into little tiny pieces. This attack scares off many people, along with his agility to attack them quickly. When Ikuto becomes Black Lynx, he gains the ability to jump high and long distances, just like a cat. He mostly uses this power to transport Amu from one area to the next if she can't get there fast enough. However, this plan is always proposed by Yoru, who says that it'll be the fastest way. Ikuto will then groan and agree to carry her while saying "Geez...what a pain..." He also doesn't like carrying Amu because according to him she's "heavier than she looks." Black Lynx has many cat-like abilities such as always landing on his feet, moving swiftly, and jumping to great heights. He even has the ability to move his eats and tail. Strangely, when he transforms into Black Lynx, Ikuto's cat tail cannot be seen in the anime, but in the manga it is clearly seen. This may be because of the two large flaps on Ikuto's shirt that cover his tail, in the manga he does not have as big of flaps so his tail is easily seen. Ikuto transforms into Black Lynx more than any other transformation. Black Lynx is also the only transformation that Ikuto uses with Yoru. Death Rebel is made through a black egg that Easter created, and Seven Seas Treasure is made by his dumpty key. Strangely, Ikuto only has one shugo chara and yet he has three transformations. Death Rebel Ikuto gained this character transformation when Easter controlled his body and mind, torturing him until he unwillingly did what they said. While he is under the impression of Death Rebel, he can't control his body, and he can't think. It's like his body is moving on his own, and when he fades from his Death Rebel form, he forgets everything that he did while being Death Rebel, which was why he couldn't explain all the wounds on his body When Ikuto becomes Death Rebel, he captures X Eggs and destroys them to narrow down the search for he Embryo. In order to stop him, Tadase and Amu faced off against him in battle. Amu tried to talk him out of it, but Tadase believed that actions are stronger than words, which led him to battle it out with Ikuto. At some point, Ikuto became too tired to fight on, and retreated before Amu and Tadase could finish him off. Before Amu joined Tadase in the fight, she found out that Tadase and Ikuto had been fighting every night for the past week, which was why each of them had cuts on their bodies. When Amu found this out, she joined Tadase in trying to snap Ikuto out of it. Ikuto permenantly got out of his Death Rebel form when Amu purified Ikuto's heart of all the darkness by hugging him while in Amulet Diamond form. He then went back to his normal self, but quickly transformed again because the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key magically bonded together and transformed Amu into Amulet Fortune and Ikuto into Seven Seas Treasure. Seven Seas Treasure Seven Seas Treasure is the form that Ikuto took when the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key formed together. When he is Seven Seas Treasure, he takes on the form of a cat-like pirate. He wears a blue, pirate uniform and a large, pirate hat. However, he still has the cat ears and tail even though Yoru didn't transform with him. Ikuto has only transformed into Seven Seas Treasure once, and that was at the end of the second season when the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key connected. Because of this, Amu became Amulet Fortune (her second most powerful form), and Ikuto became Seven Seas Treasure (probably his most powerful form). When he is in this form, he doesn't even seem to break a sweat. He can perform incredible attacks and run at athletic speed but yet not get tired at all. Because of this, it was shown that Seven Seas Treasure might be his most powerful form, which is why he could only transform into it once. Ikuto was somehow able to transform into Seven Seas Treasure without Yoru or any heart egg for that matter. When Amu transformed into Amulet Fortune, she transformed with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all at once, but Ikuto didn't use any shugo chars in his transformation. Even though he did not transform with Yoru, he still has cat ears for some strange reason. In fact, he has cat ears on all of his transformations even though two don't require Yoru. Relationships Friends: *Amu Hinamori: Amu is one of Ikuto's close friends. They have a brother-sister type of relationship, and Ikuto is always looking out for her. Although they started out as enemies, they slowly became friends and have been seen talking and hanging out a lot. They still keep in touch even though Ikuto is overseas. *Tadase Hotori: Ikuto and Tadase have a childhood together and Tadase still treats Ikuto as if he is his older brother. *Tsukasa Hotori: Tsukasa and Ikuto met when Ikuto was very young and was running away from home. Tsukasa took him in and traveled with him to help him find his father. Unfortunately, Easter captured Ikuto before Tsukasa could save him. Ikuto and Tsukasa are still friends to this day. They were even seen talking with each other in the last scenes of Shugo Chara Party. Love Life: Utau Tsukiyomi: Ikuto is Utau's older brother, but she fell in love with him at a young age. It was never shown how or when she fell in love with Ikuto, but she has been this way for a long time. In the first season, she dedicated everything she did to finding the Embryo so she could make a wish on it to set Ikuto free from Easter. In fact, everything she did was for Ikuto, including singing for Easter. Throughout the first season, she is seen meeting up with him multiple times on the rooftop of the Easter headquarters and hugging Ikuto, telling him to meet her for a date later. In episode 29 of the anime, Ikuto and Utau even kissed twice. Although Ikuto seems to ignore Utau, this is only because he wants her to spread her wings and not depend on him as much. Utau finally achieved this in the last big battle of the first season when she decided that she would sing because it would make her happy, not just for Ikuto. Later, Ikuto was seen smiling at her and telling her that she could do anything if she stood on her own, showing that he was proud of her. Utau's love for Ikuto continued into the next season: Shugo Chara Doki! In one episode, Utau was preparing for a concert and Amu thought it would be a good idea to get Ikuto to come. When Utau heard of her plan, she became really excited and hearts formed around her head. However, when Amu reported back later, telling Utau that Ikuto wouldn't come, Utau became depressed. Later, while Utau was singing at her concert, the scene switches to the doorway of the concert hall, to show Ikuto weakly walking in (probably after being beaten up). Even though he was weak and needed to rest, he used all his strength to go see Utau's concert. When Utau noticed him in the crowd, she smiled and reached out to him, blushing. Later, it showed Ikuto on top of the building, in pain. Yoru lectured him about how he shouldn't have gone out when he was weak, but th at Utau did seem really happy when she saw him. It showed a picture of Utau singing, then slowly faded out to show Ikuto smiling, knowing that Utau was happy. In another episode, the Valentines Day episode, Utau was seen just finishing a concert. Eru and Iru remained silent, watching Utau's depressed expression as she held a box of chocolates she was going to give to Ikuto for Valentines Day, however, since he was running for Easter, he was no where to be found. Some people have asked why Ikuto didn't stay with Utau while he was running from Easter. This was explained in an episode of Shugo Chara Doki! when Amu asked Ikuto why he hadn't seen Utau. Yoru then yelled out, "Isn't it obvious!? He wants to protect h-" but he was cut off by Ikuto shoving a chip in Yoru's mouth and saying, "I have my reasons." So the whole reason he stayed away from Utau was to protect her from Easter. Near the end of the second season, Utau was seen protecting Ikuto from the X Eggs so he could go with Amu and Tadase to go see Hikaru. Ikuto then realized all the things that Utau had done for him, and how she dedicated her whole life to him. After realizing this, he smiled and said, "Thank you for everything, Utau. I won't walk blindly anymore, I'll get my freedom with my own hands." Utau blushes at his words and says, "Yeah." with a smile on her face. In the manga, Ikuto is seen petting her head while he says this to her, but this was not shown in the anime. Utau's love for Ikuto continues more in the new manga, Shugo Chara Encore! The whole first chapter was just about Utau being depressed about not being able to see Ikuto. She is even seen chec king her phone multiple times and reading the 25 unsent messages that she wanted to send to Ikuto. A few of the text messages were shown in the chapter, and these are what they said: "How are you? I'm working hard on my lessons." "I want to see you." "I love you" and "I really love you." She is seen thinking about erasing them all throughout the chapter because she couldn't bring herself to send such embarrassing texts to Ikuto. She is also seen getting mad at Kukai (who is trying to cheer her up) all throughout the chapter. She continually called him a kid, not being able to understand true love, the love she feels for Ikuto. Finally, Kukai got fed up and kissed Utau, proving that he wasn't a kid. Utau then complained about how he "Totally hit her teeth" and how she doesn't want to kiss him again, but at the end of the chapter, Utau and Kukai are seen as being good friends, and nothing more. This was proven when Utau called him too young, saying that they're three years apart, and if they were dogs, he would be a puppy, and she would be a grown-up dog. Later she said that she likes older guys, meaning Ikuto. In the final chapter of Shugo Chara Encore, Utau makes her final appearance when she and Kukai run into Amu while walking. Utau tells Amu that Ikuto called her yesterday and told her that he would be returning to Japan for the wedding, Utau then said that she would be saving him a seat beside her at the wedding so they could sit together. Utau was then seen being pulled away by Kukai as she yelled out to Amu, "I'm not telling you anything! It's not like you've won him, you know!" Proclaiming her love and protection over Ikuto. Utau and Ikuto made their final appearances at Yukari and Nikkaido's wedding. Trivia *Although Ikuto only has one shugo chara, he has three character transformations throughout the series. *Ikuto is rumored to get a new shugo chara, Yori, in the future. Yori is supposed to be the dog version of Yoru. *Ikuto's favorite food is taiyaki. *Ikuto's favorite icecream flavor is chocolate. *In Shugo Chara Party, Ikuto made one appearance in the last episode when he returned to Japan to gather the paperwork that would allow him to join an orchestra in France. Utau was the only person Ikuto contacted and told this to. *Ikuto was seen in the last scenes of Shugo Chara Party, performing on the streets of Paris. However, earlier he said he joined an orchestra, so it can only be assumed that he does both. *Tsukasa is the only person who can make Ikuto chara-change. *At the violin shop Ikuto visits frequently to fix his violin, there is a girl who is in love with Ikuto but is too shy to tell him. She even tried to hurt Amu because she thought Amu was his girlfriend. After Amu explained that she wasn't and that she had no such feelings for Ikuto, the girl calmed down and accepted her as her friend. *Ikuto is not able to fit the dumpty key into the humpty lock, but Amu can. *Ikuto has a very weak immune system, and therefore, becomes very sick and weak from a simple cold. Category:Characters